Szentimentális Bérgyilkos
by Dannae
Summary: Kowalsky Meg A Vega azonos című dala alapján készüld drabble-one-shot. Enyhe IchigoXOC.


**A/N: **A Kowalsky meg a Vega nevű formáció azonos című száma által inspiráltan… Én személy szerint nagyon szeretem azt a számot ^^ meg a bandát is ^^ Hallgasson mindenki Kowalsky-t!

… talán több is várható az általuk inspirált történetekből…

**Írta:** Dannae

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Párosítás: **IchigoXOC

**Korhatár: **Jó kérdés. Olyan T-re saccolom.

**Disclamer:** A Bleach és az éééédes eprecske nem tartozik hozzám… *sóhajt* sajnos Kubo Tite-sama nagyon őrizteti… kipróbáltam. Hülye riasztó.

**Figyelem:** Talán néhol gáz vagy OOC. Nem t'om. Csak ki akartam pakolni egy ötletet a fejemből.

**Szavak száma:** 2242

_**---Szentimentális bérgyilkos---**_

Kámzsás, magas alak lépett a füstös kocsmába, arcát magas gallér és mélyen lehúzott csuklya fedte. A pultos felvonta a szemöldökét, de a mocskos pohár még mocskosabb ronggyal való törölgetését nem függesztette fel egy pillanatra sem.

A figura határozottan a pultot célozta meg, bár lába már remegett a kimerültségtől. Már a fél országon áthajszolta célpontját, de a nő mindig kicsusszant a markából, mint valami kígyó… igen, egy áspiskígyó, ami előbb elbűvöl szépségével, majd lecsap, halálos mérgét áldozatába fecskendezve.

A pultra rogyott. Éhes volt, fáradt, de kötelességtudata még hajtotta előre, mint vagy harminc hasonló kocsmán keresztül. Hajnal óta követte a nőt, loholt utána, időnként még meg is vélte pillantani, ahogy a kocsmába, amibe belépett, a hátsó ajtón keresztül kicsusszan, de mikor feltépte az ajtót, senki nem volt ott. Kivéve egy alkalmat, amikor sikeresen szétugrasztott egy párocskát, akik éppen a természet lágy öle után egymáséba akartak feledkezni.

- Segíthetek? – szólt a pultos, hangja mint a dörzspapír, agyoncigarettázott, barátságtalan. A pohár most hasonlóan gusztustalan társai mellett pihent a kredencben.

A vendég szó nélkül az ajtóra csúsztatott egy fényképet, egy elmosódott, viharvert, homályos polaroid fényképet. A Soul Society legügyesebb kémje éppen elkapta ezt a pillanatot, mielőtt szörnyű kínhalált halt a fénykép modelljének keze által.

Egy nő. Korábban Kesenai Tsumi, az Eltörölhetetlen Bűn (1), a hetes osztag ötödik tisztje. Félelmetesen forrófejű, életvidám, kellemes személyiségű, átlagos külsejű shinigami. Míg meg nem halt. Később Golondrina, a Fecske, a 42. harcos Aizen hadseregében. Még mindig forrófejű, de cinikus, éles nyelvű, bosszantóan egykedvű, továbbra is átlagos külsejű… arrancar. Arrancar, aki a valódi világba jött, csak számára világos célból. Túl gyenge volt ahhoz, hogy Aizen küldje valamiféle küldetésre, de túl erős ahhoz, hogy száműzzék. Elvégre Aizen sem teljesen elmeroggyant, csak nem fordítja maga ellen az erős harcosait… de akkor miért?

Ennek kiderítése volt az ő dolga. Kurosaki Ichigo, a helyettes shinigami, ez alkalomra előléptetve vagy lefokozva a Soul Society hivatalos kémjévé illetve bérgyilkosával. A dolga hogy felkutassa és megölje a hetedik osztag egykori ötödik tisztjét. Mocskos munka, de valakinek ezt is el kell végeznie. Az arrancarok nem ölik meg magukat.

- Látta őt? – morogta Ichigo a pultos értetlen arckifejezését látva, és a fotó közepén elhelyezkedő nőalakra bökött. Magas, karcsú nő, hullámos, borzas haja állát verdesi, jobb fülénél csontvirág fogja hátra a szalmaszőke fürtöket. Szeme búzavirágkék, seprűs pillák által keretezett, ajkait mintha a Jóisten eredetileg fülig érőnek szabta volna, majd később csökkentette volna szélességüket, csak elfelejtett volna lecsípni belőlük, ezáltal játékos-nőies fodrozódást eredményezve. Fehér, fekete szegélyű ruhája hátul mélyen kivágott, lapockacsúcsainál addigi vízszintes irányát megtörve nyíl alakban összefut, majd derékban kiszélesedik, és térdig érő szoknyában végződik. Karcsú vádlijaira a szoknya, hossza miatt teljes belátást enged, lábfejei hagyományos japán geta-ba (2) bújtatva.

A pultos összeráncolta a homlokát, és megvakarta a tarkóját kriminális állapotú, mocskos körmeivel. Ichigo szinte hallotta, ahogy a rozsdás fogaskerekek elfordulnak az agyában, nyelve hegye kikandikált a szájából, ahogy kutatott emlékei között.

- Asszem. Nem t'om. – nyögte ki végül, Ichigo köpenye rejtekében megforgatta a szemét, és ökölbe szorította a kezét.

- Látta, vagy nem? – morogta, türelme határán. Már a harmincadik pultosra rá is dörrent, mert csak a vállát vonogatta, nem okozhat gondot, hogy még egy fogatlan, vén ürgét halálra rémítsen, ha nem hajlandó együttműködni!

A pultos végül orrnyergére illesztette a nyakában függő szódásüveg-szemüveget, és szemét résnyire szűkítve az orrához emelte a homályos képet. Vendége türelmetlenül kopogott az asztalon. Ichigo szemöldöke felszökött, ahogy a férfi arca felderült, és diadalmasan letette a képet. Alczheimer ezt a csatát elvesztette.

- A kisasszony a budin van! – jelentette ki, a „kisasszony" szó használatát gondosan ellensúlyozva a fürdőszoba kevéssé szalonképes megjelölésével. – Megvárgya?

Ichigo bólintott, arcára kaján vigyor araszolt. Most végre megvagy! Már nem menekülhetsz, Golondrina, most a kezeim közé kaparintottalak!

Türelmetlenül fészkelődött a széken, ahogy lassan, megfontoltan nyílt az ajtó, de hirtelen elfordult, mihelyst a nő kilépett az ajtón, egy vécépapírdarab segítségével elszigetelve kezét a régen talán elegáns, most rozsdás, retkes, és ízléstelen ajtógombtól. Magában elátkozta a pillanatot, mikor úgy döntött, ezt a lepukkant, kongóan üres csehót is támpontként jelöli ki követője számára, aki láthatóan még meg sem érkezett. Micsoda egy puhány, talán feladta, és hazament, vagy a Soul Society-ba, és mostantól felé sem szagol… vagy talán már elhagyta a helyet, amíg ő a buta gigai teendőit intézte, a reiatsu-ja mindenesetre nyomokban még lebegett a helység áporodott levegőjében. A francba, ez az ipse vagy nem hallott még az ablakokról, vagy leszögeltette az összeset, mint a fürdőszobában!

Lassan, lába elé nézve lépkedett a pulthoz, vissza lóhúgy-meleg italához, a frissen érkezett, köpenyes pasas háta mögé… Golondrina összehúzta a szemöldökét, majd mosolyra húzta cakkos ajkait, ahogy megismerte az elfedett reiatsu maradványait.

- Yo, Shinigami. – lehelte csak a férfi füle számára hallhatóan, bár akár kiabálhatott volna, a pultos úgyis süket volt, mint az ágyú.

Ichigo érezhetően megmerevedett, és lassan fordult a lány felé. Felfedezték? Itt ér véget a dal? Kész, itt és most megölik… nem, hosszan és brutálisan megkínozzák, _aztán ölik meg_, végül a holttestét kidobják a farkasoknak vacsorára. _Holt_biztos.

- Arrancar. – biccentett látszólag hideg fejjel, de belül már a menekülési esélyeit kalkulálta. Ha elég gyorsan és váratlanul pattan fel és shunpo-val elmenekül… nem, _visszavonul_… akkor Golondrina utoléri, és megöli, még mielőtt annyit mondhatna, fapapucs. Ha itt marad, Golondrina kivárja a megfelelő pillanatot, megöli őt, és eltünteti a kocsmában lévő három szemtanút is. Névlegesen a sarokban kucorgó és siránkozó férfit, aki talán még örülne is neki, hiszen minden tizedik másodpercben felsóhajt, és átkozza magát, amiért felesége elhagyta, aztán a pult másik végén ülő, prostituáltként öltözött középkorú nőt, aki váltakozva kérdezi magától, hogy hol rontotta el az életét és méregeti a csuklyás idegent, mintha így meg tudná ítélni a pénztárcája vastagságát… végül a pultos. Öreg, roggyant hátú, látása és hallása leromlott az évek során. Esélye sem lenne a rendőrséget hívni, mielőtt Golondrina kivégzi őt is.

- Mi ez a hideg üdvözlés, Shinigami? – somolygott a nő, és a pultra könyökölt. Így közelebbről ő is nyúzottnak látszott, a reggel óta tartó macska-egér játékuk őt is megviselte, barázdákat hagyott a vonzó, egyenletes vonású arcon. – Vedd már le azt a röhejes csuklyát, szeretek a beszélgetőpartnereim szemébe nézni. Nyugi, nem harapok. Nagyon…

Ichigo alig hallhatóan felhorkant, és hátrapöckölte a csuklyát. Nem bízott ebben a nőben, de hát milyen normális Shinigami bízna egy Arrancar-ban, még ha az régen egy is volt közülük?

Golondrina kortyolt egyet az italából, majd arca grimaszba facsarodott. Ichigo csak próbaképpen beleszagolt a rutinos pultos által elélökött pohárba, de mikor megérezte a szennyvízcsőre emlékeztető szagot, hangyányi tisztelettel helyezte vissza az italt a foltos falapra.

Tekintete ismét körbejárt a kocsmában. A férfi a kezébe temette az arcát, és ingatta a fejét, válla rázkódott a zokogástól. A prostituált felvont szemöldökkel bámult a fiatal férfira, vérvörösre mázolt ajkai mögül kitűnt kriminális fogsora, amitől egy fogorvos összedörzsölte volna a kezét. Ebből kinézett neki egy jacht is.

- Mit akarsz a valódi világtól? – kérdezte Ichigo, szemét rosszallóan összeszűkítve. A lány csak lustán körözött az ujjával a pohár szájánál.

- Nem is tudom. Nyaralok. – vont vállat Golondrina, állát megtámasztva az Ichigo-tól távolabb eső tenyerén, ezáltal félig-meddig a fiú felé fordulva. – Talán valami baj van vele, Shinigami?

- Nos igen, valami baj van vele. – bólintott a fiú – Nem jelentkeztél be.

Golondrina felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Oh? Talán szólnom kellett volna, hogy jövök? Abban meg mi a pláne? Hisz akkor nem küldtek volna téged utánam, csinifiú.

- Ne tereld el a témát.

A lány vállat vont, és visszatért a pohár megszólaltatására irányuló kísérletéhez.

- Nem akarok bajt, Shinigami. Csak pihenek itt, oké?

- Vajon ezt gondolja az a kém is, akit megöltél?

A pultos felkapta a fejét, a prostituált szemöldöke eltűnt fakó szőke haja alatt.

- Engem fotózott. Reflexből lőttem csak rá. Ki hitte volna, hogy egy Bala hátszelétől kinyúlik? El sem találtam! – vont vállat Golondrina könnyeden, és a mellette egy karnyújtásnyira álló cserépbe öntötte az itala maradékát. A növény, ha lehet, még jobban kiszáradt. – Ez a lötty ihatatlan.

- Nem harcra képezték ki. Kém volt.

- Nem az én hibám. Eljár a kezem, ezt te is jól tudod, Shinigami. Vagy nem készítettek föl a… küldetésre? Hirtelen haragú vagyok, ha nem tudnád. És feszegeted a húrt.

- Ennek ellenére unottnak látszol.

A lány ismét megvonta a vállát, majd körülnézett.

- Mi lenne, ha kint folytatnánk ezt a beszélgetést? Túl sok itt a szem- és fültanú.

Ichigo arckifejezése elsötétült.

- Mióta tartasz a közönség előtti öldökléstől? Nekem tökéletes ez a hely.

- Ja, elfelejtettem. – sóhajtott a lány – Ti Shinigamik nem bíztok bennem. Mondjuk, nem hibáztatlak titeket.

Hangja fájdalmasan hangzott, de ajka mosolygott, ahogy előhúzta a zsebéből a pénztárcáját, és az asztalra csapott pár bankót.

- Ötszáz yen a piáért, és még egy ezres, hogy tisztíttatsa ki ezt a kócerájt. – mosolygott a pultosra, és ellökte magát a bártól. – Akár jössz, akár nem, én megpattanok innen. – szólt hátra Ichigo-nak címezve.

A fiú sietve az asztalra csapta az érintetlen ital árát, és Golondrina után iramodott. Még pont elkapta a lány csuklóját, mielőtt az eltűnhetett volna az ajtó mögött.

- Várj!

- Oh? Csini Shinigami levetkőzte a gátlásait? Lassabban, Rómeó. – incselkedett Golondrina, és erőlködés nélkül kihúzta Ichigo-t a csehó elé. – Előtted az egész éjszaka. Nem akartam eltűnni. Hiba lenne téged itt hagyni.

Ichigo fintorgott, és gyorsan elengedte az Arrancar kezét.

- Nagyon vicces. – köpte – Tessék, kihoztál. Támadj.

Golondrina felvonta a bal szemöldökét.

- Komolyan ezt akarod? – mondta, és a fájdalmat merev gerinccel váró fiú mögé lépett, kezeit a széles vállakra simítva – Tudok gyengéd is lenni. Hidd el, nem csak egy gyilkoló gép vagyok… _Ichigo._

Ichigo szeme kipattant, izmai megmerevedtek, teste felkészült a harcra. De ahelyett csak két kéz megoldotta a köpenyét, és lecsúsztatta a vállairól, egészen a földig.

- Nem foglak bántani, Ichigo. Bűn lenne tönkretenni ezt a csinos kis arcot. – susogta Golondrina, jobbja a fiú álla alá csusszant.

- Mit csinálsz? – sziszegte a fiú, megmarkolva a tolakodó kezet. Erre semmiképpen nem volt szüksége. Érezte, ahogy az arca felmelegszik a hirtelen beleszökő vértől.

- Oh, én ugyan semmit… - dorombolta az Arrancar, és hagyta, hogy Ichigo a csuklójánál fogva durván maga elé rántsa, még egy fájdalomra utaló fintort is az arcára varázsolt. – Most miért vagy ilyen durva velem, Ichigo?

- Nem bízom benned, Golondrina. – jelentette ki a Shinigami, tekintetét szigorúan a lányéba fúrva, bár az összhatáson jócskán rontott rózsaszínben játszó arca.

- Nem is várom el tőled.

- Akkor mit akarsz?

- Téged.

Ichigo felháborodva lökte el magától az Arrancart, figyelmen kívül hagyva a bizsergető érzést a tarkóján, ami azt jelezte, figyelik. Golondrina a lökés erejétől megtántorodott, de gyorsan visszanyerte az egyensúlyát.

- Ha nem akarsz lelepleződni, nem nagyon játszod a hőst. A vén muksó az ablakban lóg. – közölte, fejével az ablak felé intve. Ichigo hátrapillantott a válla fölött, mire a csapos azonnal visszahúzódott a függöny takarásába.

- Ó, hogy az a jó-… - kezdte volna, de egy hűvös ujj keresztezte az ajkait, megállítva a szitkozódást mielőtt elkezdődhetett volna.

- Nem állna jól neked a káromkodás.

- Tojok rá.

- Miért vagy ilyen ellenséges? Fegyvertelen vagyok, ha nem tűnt volna fel.

- Cero? Bala? Ilyesmi Arrancar-baromságok?

- … na jó, azt leszámítva. – Golondrina halkan elnevette magát. – És én sem fikázom a te képességeid.

- A te fajtádból nálad erősebbekkel is végeztem már. – köpte Ichigo válaszul, és újfent kitépte magát a (ahogy rémülten tudomásul vette) kellemesen simogató kezek közül.

Golondrina megbántottnak tűnt.

- Az én fajtámból? Úgy beszélsz rólunk, mintha ez valami kóros elváltozás vagy mittudomén lenne. Én is régen ember, aztán Shinigami voltam, pont, mint te. Csak ugyebár, egyesek választják az útjukat, másokat pedig a sötétségbe taszítanak. Én kétszer is meghaltam, míg te egyszer sem. Hol itt az igazság?

Ichigo hirtelen képtelen volt válaszolni. Tényleg, hol?

- Ha lenne rá mód, hidd el, hogy mindent megtennék, hogy újra Shinigami, vagy éppen ember lehessek. – folytatta az Arrancar, és az elmocskolódott járólapokkal fedett terasz szélére ült, szoknyáját gondosan lesimítva. – De mivel nincs, így maradtam. Van fogalmad róla, hogy milyen érzés nap mint nap azt az embert szolgálni, akit mindennél jobban megvetsz? Akit legszívesebben a reggeli teájába fojtanál?

Ichigo, szavak híján, érdeklődve leült a térdeit mellkasához ölelő lány mellé.

- Sokszor elképzeltem már, milyen lenne… - folytatta Golondrina ábrándosan – Kár, hogy nincs hozzá bátorságom. Én csak egy kísérleti patkány voltam neki, csak a negyvenkettedik a sorban.

Ködös tekintettel nézett föl a mellette ülőre.

- Most nagyon megbántottál, Ichigo. Megtaláltad az egyetlen érzékeny pontomat. „Az én fajtám", azt mondod? Hiszen te sem vagy jobb nálam, Shinigami. Vagy inkább Vizard?

Ichigo elfordult.

- Szóval Aizen tudja.

- Nem. Hülye azért nem vagyok, hogy szóljak neki ilyesmikről. – a lány szavaira felkapta a fejét. – Azt akarom, hogy a Soul Society győzzön, és hogy öljétek meg az árulókat. Azt akarom, hogy az utolsó dolog, amit Aizen lát, egy seregnyi rászegeződő penge legyen, ami régen a bajtársaihoz tartozott. Azt akarom, hogy könyörögjön kegyelemért! Hogy szenvedjen, majd végül az a sors várjon rá, ami ránk, Lidércekre! Hogy örökké megszállottan kutasson felemészthető lelkek után, de örökké éhezzen! Hogy ismerje meg, mi az a gyötrelem!

- Kissé vérszomjas vagy, ugye?

Golondrina elmosolyodott.

- Talán egy kicsit. De megérdemelné.

Arcukat narancsvörösbe vonta a lenyugvó nap fénye. Ismét a lány hangja törte meg a rájuk ereszkedett csöndet.

- Te aztán kitartó voltál. Mikor kezdtél kergetni? Hajnali…

- Négy körül. – bólintott Ichigo, és szinte kopírozva Golondrina mozdulatát, megtámaszkodott a háta mögött.

- Értem. És miért nem adtad fel?

A fiú egy percre elgondolkodott.

- Nem tudom. – vallotta be őszintén. – Csak úgy. Kötelességtudat?

- Jó kifogás.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Nem tudom.

Mosolyt váltottak.

- Furcsa egy nő vagy.

- Te pedig furcsa egy férfi. De tudod mit? Nekem tetszik.

- Nekem sincs semmi kifogásom.

- Már bízol bennem?

- Azt nem mondtam.

- Nehéz rajtad kiigazodni, Ichigo.

- Te igazán nem mondhatod ezt, Tsumi.

~VÉGE~

A/N: Igen, vége, csak úgy bele a vakvilágba. Nuku befejezés, történet, anyám kínja, lópiszok, hurgyaburgya, amit akarsz. Nem muszáj tudatni velem, hogy szar volt, mert tudom, csak le akartam írni, mert ez az ötlet már rohadtul kezdett az agyamra menni, és be akartam fejezni, mert már mást akarok írni. Elnézést a goromba hangvételért, amikor ezt az utolsó kábé egy oldalt írtam (Microsoft Word-ben négy lett, webes elrendezés nélkül), 23:38 van egész pontosan. 39. Szóval értitek.

(1) Kesenai Tsumi: igen, tényleg azt jelenti, hogy „Eltörölhetetlen Bűn", illetve „Inerasable Sin" ami… nos, ugyanaz, csak angolul. ^^; A Golondrina pedig tényleg fecskét jelent, csak spanyolul ^^

(2) geta: nem formális, yukata-hoz viselt, magas talpú japán papucs. Hasonlít egy falapokra állított strandpapucsra, merthogy tulajdonképpen az :)


End file.
